


The Last Night

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Sherlock Song Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depressed Sherlock, Good Greg, Helpful Greg, Kinda Mention of Suicidal Thoughts, Loving Greg, M/M, Talks of suicidal actions, The Last Night- Skillet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: I used the son The Last Night- By: Skillet.You come to me with scars on your wristYou tell me this will be the last night feeling like thisI just came to say goodbyeI didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fineBut I know it's a lie.“Sherlock, what did you do to your wrists? Sunshine, answer me please.” Greg asked as Sherlock walked into his flat with cuts on his wrists.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

**_You come to me with scars on your wrist_ **   
**_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_ **   
**_I just came to say goodbye_ **   
**_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_ **   
**_But I know it's a lie._ **

“Sherlock, what did you do to your wrists? Sunshine, answer me please.” Greg asked as Sherlock walked into his flat with cuts on his wrists.

“This will be the last night I feel like this. I am done my mind it is to much, and without drugs. I just came to say goodbye. I did not want you to see me cry, because I am fine.” Sherlock said, as tears started to fall down his face.

Greg pulled him close, he does not want to believe Sherlock would do it. “Sunshine, please just do not do it.”

**_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be._ **

“Sherlock, this is the last night you will be alone. Hey look me in the eyes. I want you to know that I am everywhere you want me to be. Please don't do this.” Greg was starting to lose control, and started to cry.

“Greg, I all ready decided. Just wanted to say goodbye.” His face was covered in tears now. Greg's shirt was soaked with them.

**_The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._ **

“This is the last night I will let you spend alone. I will wrap you in my arms and I will not let go. Please I am everything you need me to be, please.”

“No.”

**_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.**

“Ever since I met you, your parents have said everything is your fault, but baby listen to me. They do not know you like I know you. They do not know you at all.” Greg leaned forward and kissed Sherlock on the lips before continuing. “I am sick of them and Mycroft always saying it is just a phase. That you will be okay, and you are fine. I know it's a lie. Baby, I am here and I know you're not fine, but please.”

“I do not know.” Sherlock said he was still crying.

**_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

“Sunshine, this is going to be your last night alone. Look me in the eyes, I am every where you want me to be. Your last night alone. I will wrap my arms around you and never let go. I am everything you need me to be, Baby, please.” Greg held Sherlock as close as he could.

**_The last night away from me_ **

“I promise this is the last night away from me.” Sherlock was now silent, and Greg didn't know if this was good or bad.

**_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.**

“Baby, the night is so long when everything is wrong. I know this case didn't help. Please, if you give me your hand I will help you hold on. For tonight, please tonight.” Sherlock looked so helpless, but so did Greg.

**_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

“Sunshine, this is going to be your last night alone. Look me in the eyes, I am every where you want me to be. Your last night alone. I will wrap my arms around you and never let go. I am everything you need me to be, Baby, please. I know I am repeating my self but it is true, please.” Greg had lost all control and was crying nonstop, now.

**_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._ **

“Baby, I will not let you say good bye. I will be your reason why. I love you, no one else matters please.” With that Greg begun pulling Sherlock into the bedroom. Sherlock protested at first but then melted into Greg's embrace on the bed. Greg kissed him, and then Sherlock turned so his back was to Greg's Chest.

**_The last night away from me,  
Away from me._ **

“The last night away from me, Sunshine, away from me. Baby, I love you. I promise.” Greg said.

“The last night, Greg. I love you too, and you're my only reason.” Sherlock said turning and burying his head in Greg's chest. Greg just held him tighter.

“Baby, I will never stop going you a reason to stay, okay Baby. I love you, forever and ever.” They made it through that night and all the ones after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts, ideas for new stories, or feelings. Hope you enjoy. Again please leave comments and kudos. Thank you.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr, Where I usually post stories also. It is @Sherstrade2001. 
> 
> I'm always looking for new ideas for stories so either comment on here or message/ask on tumblr. Thanks.


End file.
